An Assassin
by Rii Okita
Summary: Sekolah Kaito mengalami tragedi yang mengerikan! tragedi seperti apakah itu? nee...yang penasaran baca yaaa...


**Disclaimer :**

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corporation**

**Yang gk suka gk usah baca ya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sebulan yang lalu aku menemukan seorang anak perempuan di bawah jembatan. Ketika mendekatinya aku ragu apakah dia masih hidup ataukah sudah mati. Kemudian aku memeriksa denyut nadi di tangannya dan saat itu aku yakin jika dia masih hidup. Karena kasihan aku pun membawa nya pulang ke rumah, karena aku pikir jika aku meninggalkannya di sana maka aku bukanlah manusia.

Dua hari kemudian anak perempuan itu pun sadar dan tentu saja itu mengejutkan ku. Kemudian aku segera menanyakan nama nya, tapi dia hanya diam dan memperlihatkan wajah bingung. Lalu aku pun kembali menanyakan tentang kedua orang tua nya, dan lagi-lagi dia terlihat kebingungan.

"La…par…" ucap nya

"E-eh…." Aku terkejut

Jelas saja dia lapar. Selama 2 hari dia tidak makan apapun karena pingsan. Dan setelah di beri makan, aku pun kembali menanyakan nama nya. Anak itu pun kembai memasang wajah bingung. Aku diam dan menunggunya bicara.

"Rin…nama ku…Rin…" ucap nya

Kemudian aku pun menanyakan nama kepanjangannya, tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Begitu juga ketika ku tanyakan tentang kedua orang tua nya, tempat tinggalnya, dan kenapa dia bisa tergeletak di bawah jembatan. Sejak saat itulah aku yakin jika dia mengalami Amnesia atau lebih di kenal hilang ingatan.

Dan sampai sekarang pun dia masih tinggal bersama dengan ku.

"Ohayou Kaito-nii!" ucap Rin yang sedang menonton tv

"Ah..ohayou.." kata ku sambil mengusap kepalanya

"Hari ini pulang jam berapa?" tanya nya

"Aku rasa sore karena aku akan mengunjungi kediaman teman ku yang kemarin meniggal dunia" jawab ku sambil beranjak pergi

"Jaga rumah baik-baik ya, aku berangkat dulu!" kata ku

"Iyaaa…hati-hati di jalan" teriak Rin

Dengan keberadaannya di rumah aku jadi merasa tertolong karena setiap hari rumah ku menjadi sangat bersih selain itu aku juga jadi tidak merasa kesepian.

* * *

Sesampai nya di kelas, hawa duka pun begitu kuat. Piko Utatane, itulah nama teman kami yang kemarin malam di temukan meninggal dunia. Sebelum Piko meninggal dunia, kami sekelas sempat menjenguknya di rumah sakit tempat ia di rawat. Tapi satu hari kemudian Piko di temukan tewas, dan di duga jika Piko melakukan aksi bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari kamar tempat ia di rawat yang berada di lantai 5. Tapi kami semua tidak percaya jika Piko melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu karena dia membenci hal-hal yang menyakiti diri sendiri.

"Nee…Kaito…apa Piko benar-benar melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?" tanya teman sekelas ku, Hatsune Miku

"Aku tidak tau…" jawab ku pada nya yang masih kelihatan sangat sedih

"Piko tidak mungkin sebodoh itu kan…" ucap Gumi yang menghampiri Miku

Piko memang terkenal pintar dan bersahabat di kelas, jadi tentu saja ini sulit untuk di percaya bahkan untuk di terima.

* * *

Setelah mengunjungi kediaman Piko, aku pun segera pulang ke rumah. Seperti yang ku harap kan, rumah ku terlihat begitu bersih.

"Ne? Okaerinasai!" ucap Rin yang kebetulan membukakan pintu

"Tadaima.." kata ku

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya ku pada Rin

"Tadi siang ada seekor kucing melahirkan di samping rumah" jawab Rin

"Kucing?"

"Iya. Kaito-nii mau lihat?" tanya Rin dengan senyum manis nya, Aku pun mengikuti Rin dari belakang.

_**Meong…meong…**_ suara kucing pun mulai terdengar semakin keras.

"K-kawaii…" ucap ku yang terkejut melihat anak-anak kucing yang masih bayi

"Puss…puss…" Rin mencoba menyentuh kucing itu

Tapi ketika Rin mendekatkan tangannya, Ibu dari kucing itu pun langsung mencakar tangan Rin seakan-akan dia tidak ingin Rin menyentuh anak-anak nya.

"R-Rin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ku sedikit panik

"Tidak apa-apa…" jawab Rin sambil menjilati darah yang keluar dari tangannya

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kaito-nii" lanjutnya sambil pergi masuk kedalam rumah

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Lalu aku pun mencoba menyentuh kucing-kucing itu. Tapi kali ini ibu dari kucing-kucing itu tidak melukai ku sama sekali. Dia terlihat tenang sambil menyusui anak-anaknya. Mungkinkah ini yang di namakan kucing genit?

Setelah puas menyentuh mereka aku pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Lalu aku pun menghampiri Rin yang menatap kearah tangannya yang terluka.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya ku, Rin menggelengkan kepalanya dan lanjut memasak

"Aku akan mandi dulu ya…" kata ku, Rin menganggukan kepalanya

Setelah selesai mandi aku pun segera pergi ke dapur. Di sana Rin sudah duduk manis di meja makan.

"Cepatlah Kaito-nii! Aku lapar…" cetus nya

"Hehehe maaf maaf…" aku pun segera duduk

"Itadakimaasuuu" ucap kami berdua secara bersamaan

Selama sebulan ini aku benar-benar makan enak. Masakan Rin sangat enak sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa berhenti makan.

"Haaa kenyang nya…" kata ku

Kemudian Rin membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring-piring kotor tersebut.

"Rin…" panggil ku

"Hm?"

"Apa kau masih belum ingat apapun?" tanya ku

"Aku…tidak ingat…apa-apa…" jawab nya

Mungkinkah aku harus memukul kepalanya agar ingatannya kembali seperti di film-film? Tapi jika aku melakukannya maka aku telah melanggar janji ku untuk tidak memukul seorang perempuan. Ya Tuhan…bagaimana ini…

"Suatu hari…aku pasti mengingat sesuatu…" ucap Rin

Aku tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya. Aku juga berharap seperti itu…

* * *

Esok harinya suasana di kelas sudah mulai hangat. Kelihatannya mereka semua sudah menerima kepergian Piko.

"Kaito! Lihat ini!" kata Miku sambil menunjukan majalah dengan gambar kucing

"Kawaii kan…" lanjut Miku

"Tapi Miku lebih kawaii…" kata ku, Miku _blushing_

"Wah! Kucing ya!" Gumi langsung menghampiri kami berdua

"Kalian tau? Kucing itu bisa membedakan mana orang baik dan mana orang jahat…" kata Gumi

"B-benarkah?" Miku terkejut

"Iya. Kalau kucing itu mau di sentuh oleh mu, berarti kau orang baik. Tapi jika kucing itu melawan ketika akan di sentuh, maka bisa jadi kau orang jahat" jelas Gumi

Mendengar perkataan dari Gumi aku langsung teringat dengan kejadian kemarin sore. Rin di cakar dan aku tidak. Mungkinkah itu tandanya Rin orang jahat? Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Karena aku yakin jika Rin adalah anak yang baik.

"Oii Minna!" teriak ketua kelas, baka-Gakupo

Semua mata sekarang tertuju pada ketua kelas gila itu.

"Hari ini tidak ada jam pelajaran! Tapi besok kita harus mempersiapkan sesuatu…" ucap Gakupo

"Sesuatu?" semua mulai bingung

"Persiapan untuk Festival tahunan!" lanjut Gakupo dengan semangat

"Yaaaaay!" semuanya bersemangat

Akhirnya festival tahunan sekolah pun tiba. Tahun ini aku akan mengundang Rin.

* * *

"Tadaima…" kata ku dengan semangat

"Okaerinasai…" kata Rin yang sedang menonton tv

Lalu aku pun menghampiri Rin di ruang tengah.

"Rin.."

"Ada apa?"

"Hari sabtu nanti kau mau ke sekolah ku?" tanya ku

"Eh? Kenapa?" Rin kebingungan

"Sekolah ku mengadakan Festival tahunan dan karena kedua orang tua ku tidak bisa hadir…jadi aku mengajak mu…" kata ku sambil berharap Rin akan datang

"Ng…tentu…" jawab nya dengan manis

Mendengar jawabannya, aku semakin semangat untuk festival nanti.

"Ngomong-ngomong kucing-kucing yang kemarin kemana?" tanya ku sambil melihat keluar jendela

"Oh…mereka sudah pergi…." Jawab Rin dengan tenang

"Begitu ya…" aku sedikit kecewa

"Aku lebih suka harimau daripada kucing…" ucap Rin

"Ha'?" aku terkejut

"Mereka terlihat lebih besar dan kuat…itu mengagumkan…" katanya sambil melihat ke arah tv yang sedang membahas harimau

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam..." kata ku sambil beranjak pergi ke kamar untuk beristirahat

Esok pagi nya aku pun pergi sekolah pagi-pagi sekali.

"Ohayaawn Kaito-nii…" ucap Rin yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya

"Ohayou! Hari ini aku pulang malam. Kau jangan nakal ya" kata ku sambil beranjak pergi

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah, teman-teman sekelas ku sudah bersiap-siap untuk mendekorasi kelas.

"Kau telat Kaito Shion…" ucap Gumi

"M-maaf…" kata ku

Padahal aku sudah bangun sepagi itu tapi tetap saja kalah oleh mereka-mereka ini…hahaha…mereka memang luar biasa.

"Minna! Hari ini Nero tidak bisa membantu kita. Katanya tadi malam dia mengalami kecelakaan" kata bendahara kelas, Luka Megurine

"GWS nyaawn!" ucap Gumi

"Kasihan…" kata Miku

"Aaahh…padahal kita sangat membutuhkannya untuk menggambar laut…" kata Gakupo sambil mencakar-cakar tembok

"Dia satu-satunya seniman yang ada di kelas kita…" Luka sedih

"Kalau soal menggambar serahkan saja pada kami!" ucap Meiko sambil merangkul Haku, Lily, dan Teto

"Kalian bisa gambar?" Gakupo tidak yakin

"Tentu saja!" kata Lily dengan kesal

Kami pun terus bekerja sampai akhirnya jam pun menunjukan pukul 07:47 malam.

"Nah…kita lanjutkan besok ya!" kata Gakupo

Semuanya pun bergegas pulang tapi ada beberapa dari mereka yang masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Kalian tidak akan pulang?" tanya ku

"Pulang kok…tapi nanti setelah ini semua selesai…" ucap Teto sambil menunjukan lukisannya

"Hey hey hey…aku tidak bisa meninggalkan 4 orang wanita di sini…jadi aku akan menemani kalian sampai semuanya selesai" ucap Gakupo

"Gak butuh! Kalau ada Gakupo nanti semuanya bisa hancur! Hahaha" cetus Meiko

"K-kau…" Gakupo mulai kesal

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya…" kata ku sambil bergegas pulang

* * *

Di jalan aku menemui banyak hambatan seperti bus penuh, macet, dan lain-lain. Dan tepat jam 11 malam aku baru sampai ke rumah.

"Tadaima…" kata ku dengan nada letih

Aku melihat pintu kamar Rin yang tertutup. Aku rasa dia sudah tidur. Mau mengetuk pintu kamarnya saja aku tidak berani karena takut mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk langsung tidur tanpa makan dan mandi terlebih dahulu.

Pagi harinya aku langsung mendapat sms dari Luka untuk segera ke sekolah. Aku merasa jika ada sesuatu yang penting. Aku pun langsung mandi dan mengganti pakaian ku lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

* * *

Ketika aku sampai di sekolah, suasana sudah sangat berbeda. Seluruh murid yang sudah ada di sekolah pun mengerumuni kelas ku.

"Luka!" panggil ku yang sedang berlari ke arah nya

"Kaito..hiks…" Luka menangis sambil menunjuk kedalam kelas

Kemudian aku pun membuka pintu kelas itu lebar-lebar dan aku pun melihat Meiko, Lily, Teto, Haku, dan Gakupo…berlumuran darah…

"Apa…yang terjadi…" Aku sangat terkejut

Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat mereka semua mati dengan cara yang sangat mengenaskan. Meiko mati dengan 4 pisau yang menancap di kepalanya, Lily mati dengan isi perut yang keluar dan tubuhnya di gantung terbalik, Haku mati dengan leher yang tertusuk 2 pisau, Teto mati dengan tangan kanan dan kaki kiri yang terputus, dan Gakupo mati dengan kepala terpenggal. Itu benar-benar pembunuhan berantai yang sangat sadis. Tangisan Luka semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat jasad kekasihnya, Gakupo.

"Kaito! Luka! Nero! Nero!" Miku menghampiri kami sambil menangis dan berlari

"Ada apa Miku?!" tanya ku panik

"Nero…di—" Miku terdiam

"Miku…hiks…" Luka segera memeluk Miku

"Ada apa…dengan semua ini…Nero…Meiko…Gakupo…Lily…Haku…Teto…kenapa kalian…terbunuh secara bersamaan" ucap Miku

"Nero…juga?!" Pikiran ku semakin kacau

"Nero...Teto...Haku...Gakupo...Lily...Meiko...Piko...hiks..." Luka masih menangis

"Apa ada yang sudah menelpon polisi?!" tanya para guru yang panik

Tiba-tiba kami mendengar jeritan seorang siswi dan pecahan kaca dari kelas paling ujung.

"Pembunuhnya pasti ada di sana!" ucap kepala sekolah, kami pun langsung menyerbu nya di sana

"Menyerahlah!" ucap para guru sambil mengarahkan pistol ke seseorang yang berada di sana

"Kalian lah yang harus menyerah…" jawab orang itu

Suara itu…aku benar-benar mengenali suara itu…mungkinkah dia…

"RIN!" kata ku, orang itu pun melepaskan penutup kepalanya

"Akan ku balaskan…dendam Nii-sama…" katanya

"Rin? J-jangan-jangan kau!" kepala sekolah kaget setelah mendengar nama Rin

"Jangan bilang kalau kau adalah Rin, putri kedua dari keluarga pembunuh bayaran, Kagamine!" ucap salah satu guru yang menjatuhkan pistolnya karena terkejut

"Aku…Rin Kagamine…adik dari…Len Kagamine…yang kalian bunuh 2 tahun yang lalu…" ucap Rin dengan penuh amarah

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Rin? Pembunuh bayaran? 2 tahun yang lalu? Aku…aku tidak mengerti" kata ku

"2 tahun yang lalu kakak ku bersekolah disini. Awalnya semuanya biasa saja, tapi setelah salah satu dari mereka membocorkan rahasia kakak ku yang seorang anak pembunuh bayaran sikap mereka terhadap kakak ku semakin berbeda. Awalnya mereka menatap kakak ku dengan tatapan hangat dan bersahabat tapi itu semua berubah menjadi tatapan kebencian. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai menjauhi kakak ku. Sampai akhirnya kakak ku tak memiliki seorang teman pun disini. Dan pada Festival tahunan sekolah 2 tahun yang lalu, kepala sekolah memintanya untuk mengambilkan minuman di . Tapi itu semua jebakan! Para guru sudah memenuhi ruangan itu dengan gas beracun sehingga kakak ku kehabisan nafas dan akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri! Kemudian mereka meminta bantuan pada muridnya untuk menggotong tubuh kakak ku yang mereka kira sudah mati…tapi saat itu kakak ku belum mati! Itulah yang di katakan oleh Nero pada ku!" jelas Rin dengan emosi

"Nero…" Miku kembali menangis

"Lalu… dengan tega nya kalian semua membakarnya saat pembakaran api unggun…dengan kata lain…kalian membakar kakak ku hidup-hidup…aku tidak akan berbuat seperti ini jika kalian tidak memperlakukan kakak ku seperti itu!" Rin semakin emosi dan bersiap menyerang lagi

"Seorang pembunuh tidak pantas berada di tempat ini!" bentak kepala sekolah

"Kau sudah membunuh Nii-sama…berarti kau juga pembunuh…dan kau bilang seorang pembunuh tidak pantas berada di tempat ini…" ucap Rin dengan senyuman yang menakutkan

"Membunuh sebelum di bunuh, itulah yang kalian pikirkan" ucap seorang pria dari telpon yang tergeletak di meja

"Ayah…" panggil Rin

Ayah? Jadi sedari tadi ayahnya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka semua? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika selama ini aku tinggal dengan seorang pembunuh bayaran.

_**Kalau kucing itu mau di sentuh oleh mu, berarti kau orang baik. Tapi jika kucing itu melawan ketika akan di sentuh, maka bisa jadi kau orang jahat.**_

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan perkataan Gumi…Kucing itu melawan Rin ketika akan di sentuh, itu berarti Rin adalah…orang jahat…

"Bunuh mereka semua, Rin…" ucap Ayahnya di telpon

"Baik ayah…" Rin pun bergerak sangat cepat sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melihatnya

Ini kah kemampuan para pembunuh bayaran? Ini benar-benar mengerikan…ketika aku melihat sekeliling, kepala sekolah dan para guru sudah tewas dengan cukup mengenaskan.

"Kenapa…kenapa kau tidak membunuh kami?!" tanya Miku dengan gemetaran

"I-iya…kenapa kau tidak membunuh kami?!" Luka ikut gemetaran

"Karena kau, kau, dan Kaito-nii tidak terlibat dalam pembunuhan kakak ku…" jawab Rin

"Waktunya pulang…Rin…" ucap Ayahnya yang langsung mematikan telponnya

"Baik ayah…" Rin pun berjalan keluar kelas

"Maaf sudah memanfaatkan dan membohongi mu selama ini, Kaito-nii…" ucap Rin

"RIN!" ketika aku membalikan badan Rin sudah tidak ada

Jadi selama ini dia membohongi ku…dia tidak hilang ingatan…dan hanya ingin memanfaatkan ku karena aku bersekolah di sini…kau orang jahat Rin…tapi aku tau setiap orang jahat memiliki sisi baiknya masing-masing dan aku sudah tau sisi baik mu…

"Kaito…ayo kembali ke tempat Gakupo…" ucap Luka

Aku, Miku, dan Luka pun segera kembali ke kelas untuk melihat Gakupo dan yang lainnya. Kami bersyukur karena pihak rumah sakit sudah mengurus jasad mereka. Aku sedih melihat teman-teman ku berakhir seperti ini…tapi siapakah yang harus di salahkan?

"Len…Kagamine…" gumam ku

"Kalau kau bukan murid pindahan tahun lalu aku yakin kau pasti akan mengenalnya…" ucap Miku

"Miku mengenalnya?" tanya ku

"Tidak…hanya saja dulu aku pernah menemukan buku tulis Len, disana aku membaca sebuah kalimat 'Aku sudah janji akan pulang pada adik perempuan ku' … dan aku juga pernah mendengar Len berkata 'andai aku bukan putra seorang pembunuh, aku pasti sudah memiliki banyak teman' " jawab Miku

"Tidak semua murid tau tentang tragedi 2 tahun yang lalu. Sejak kejadian itu, sekolah ini mendapat ancaman serius dari pihak keluarga Kagamine, dan aku tidak menyangka jika ancaman itu sekarang menjadi nyata…hiks…" Miku kembali menangis

Sekarang aku paham kenapa Rin begitu sedih…karena orang yang selalu menemani nya sekarang sudah tidak ada. Aku tau jika seorang pembunuh bayaran tidak dapat berteman dengan orang sembarangan. Karena itu lah disini Len merahasiakan semuanya hanya untuk mendapatkan teman. Aku tidak menyangka jika seorang pembunuh bayaran kelas atas sepertinya begitu kesepian.

* * *

2 hari setelah kejadian itu, wakil kepala sekolah pun memutuskan untuk meliburkan sekolah selama 3 minggu. Lalu kedua orang tua ku pulang ke Jepang dan langsung membawa ku ke Eropa. Mereka bilang jika mereka tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi pada ku.

Dan sejak kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Rin lagi…

* * *

**Arigatou yang udah baca sampai akhir ^^**

**maaf kalau ceritanya aneh T^T**


End file.
